New Beginnings
by jessiejay87
Summary: Bella and her infant daughter hope to overcome a difficult past in hopes of making a better future. Along the way she meets new friends, and new loves. Will her past let her go? AU/AH/Slightly OOC/M for violence/language. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own anything Twilight! Sadly :( Please read and review I'd appreciate all the constructive criticism I can get, this is my first writing project. And hey Jake lovers, I don't intend to keep him the "bad guys," and Team Edward? He'll show up eventually :) **

Jacob casually averted his eyes as I slathered foundation on my forearms. I knew I was being ugly, staring him down in the mirror like this, but fortunately he was not in the mood for a fight. He continued getting ready, generally ignoring my presence in our tiny bedroom.

It wasn't the first time we had fought, it most certainly wouldn't be the last. I finished swirling powder over the bruises and held my arms up in front of his face for inspection. Jacob's dark eyes were pained as he turned his face away. I opened my mouth to say something, anything but the crackle of the baby monitor alerted us that Susana was awake. The nine months I carried that child were blissfully bruise free. I shook my head. It didn't do me any good to dwell on my poor circumstances.

I walked down the short hallway and flicked the light on in her room.

"Good morning, baby girl!" I cooed at our eight month old daughter. She gurgled and waved her little fists at me over the rail of her crib.

"Hey sweet girl, Susana!" Jacob said, coming up from behind me and lifting her.

I stared at my husband and daughter. It never failed to amaze me when I saw the two of them side by side like this. She was a tiny carbon copy, from her dancing brown eyes and russet skin to her sweet nature and ability to turn every opportunity into an opportunity for play! They even had the same heart melting dimples when they graced you with a smile. Her hair was thick and dark like his, but she got her soft curls from me. He was cradling her to his bare chest. I watched impatiently as he inhaled the scent of our sweet little girl.

"I was getting her," I reminded him. "You go ahead about your day, Jacob."

He shifted Susana in his arms as he leaned in brushing my hair away from my face. He pressed a tender kiss to my temple. My insides churned. So we're going to 'play nice,' are we?

I turned to him and attempted to lift the baby from his arms.

"What're you doing?" he asked, half laughing, dancing back out of reach.

I shook my head, and pulled at her again. He released her and I gently placed her back in the crib with a kiss and a smile. She happily grabbed her blanket and began to gnaw on it. I took Jacob's arm and pulled him out into the hall.

"Bells, before you start in on me-- you know I'm sorry. You know I would never intentionally--" I cut him off, stood on tip toes and pressed my hand across his lips. His hands, gesturing wildly seconds before, dropped defeated to his sides.

"I don't want to hear it anymore. Every time you go out and drink with the guys you come home shit faced and looking for a fight. I can't do it anymore, and I'm not going to continue to subject Suze to that."

At the mention of Susana, Jake's face fell and he turned red with shame.

"I know baby, I do. It's just that this past week has just been--" Again I cut him off with a sharp shake of my head. I already had the beginnings of a plan whirring in my brain. I wanted so badly to believe he would stop this. I hoped he would become my Jacob again. But he made it so hard. Every time he broke a promise, every time he screamed me down and brought his fists down on me in anger. He made it so damn hard.

"Save it Jake. No excuses. This is your last chance. Blow this and Suze and I are gone."

He somberly nodded, and I eased past him back into the nursery. I wouldn't dare be so bold with him when he's been drinking. He turns into someone else. A demon replaces my soft and sweet, playful Jake.

Jacob pulled on his mechanics cover alls and pulled his thick hair back into a low pony tail. With the baby resting on my hip, I walked him to the car. He leaned down and planted a loud smacking kiss on Suze's cheek and she giggled. He looked up at me with remorseful brown eyes.

"You know I love, Bells. You know I'm sorry. I'll be home early tonight, we'll do something special for dinner. We'll go out or something." He caresses my cheek and I lean into it, sighing.

I nodded and gave him a small smile, and watched as he drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stilllll don't own Twilight :(** **R&R please!**

"What are we going to do with Daddy, Susana?" I asked the cherub in my arms. She tilted her head and smiled up at me. Strolling back up the drive, I began to plan out our day.

By 4:30 Susana and I had bathed and dressed, gone on our daily walk through the reservation visiting Jacob's family, and a few of our neighbors. We'd gone to the grocery store in town, and shortly she'd be waking from her afternoon nap.

After mulling it over all day, I'd made up my mind to give Jake the benefit of the doubt once more. We'd been together since I was fifteen. He was my first real boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love. We knew each other as well as we knew ourselves. I knew he didn't want to be this monster, and I knew deep down in my soul that he truly loved me, as well as Susana.

I showered, and dressed in turquoise wrap dress I had worn last summer that Jake loved on me. I actually put some time and effort into styling my hair, and putting on some make up. I made sure that the ugly black and blue reminders of last nights events were completely covered as well. No one likes their bad choices shoved under their noses, I thought to myself. Before I could stop it the previous night flashed bright and harsh in my mind.

I'd been fast asleep in bed when I heard Jake at the back door. From the sound of it he was having a hard time getting the door unlocked. Pissed as I was at 3 a.m., I considered leaving him to figure it out on his own. But a moment's consideration I thought it best to let him in before he decided to kick down the door. I swung my legs out of bed and padded through the house to the back door. When I swung the door open Jake fell into the house laughing.

"It's about time you came home, you said midnight at the latest!" I protested, staring down at him. That's when I noticed he was covered in dirt. Covered. Beautiful head to beautiful foot.

"Jake?" I nudged him with my foot. "Why are you so filthy?"

He lifted his head from the floor, curiously inspecting himself.

"I dunno," he said and started to chuckle. "Help me up," he gestured with his hands.

I straddled him and he grabbed both of my hands in his own. I leaned back, but I could already tell I would not be lifting Mr. Drunk and Disorderly's 6'7" 230 pounds of muscle of the floor of my own accord.

"Jake, you have to help!"

"Hey hey hey, little lady!" He bellowed. I immediately shushed him.

"Jake, Susana is asleep! Shhh!"

His eyes narrowed, and he quickly got to his feet.

"I don't appreciate you telling me what to do in my own damn house, Bella. I work hard, damn it. And if after a long fucking day of providing for you and your endless wants and needs, I want to let loose a little-- I'll be damned if you're going to be the one to stop me!"

The entire time he was yelling I'd been slowly backing up, but I was pressed against the wall with nowhere to go. Now I kept still and silent as he stalked closer to me. The scent of tequila and tobacco rolled off of him in waves. I knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry," I said as calmly and quietly as I could. He screwed up his face into the mask of the monster that came out of my loving husband when he drank.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He mocked.

He slammed his palm into the wall next to my head. I winced, and again gently reminded him.

"Jake . . . Susana is sleeping! Please, please don't wake her like this."

His eyes widened in apparent disbelief.

"Didn't you just hear a word I said, Isabella?" he roared.

At just that moment Susana let out a plaintive wail. I wheeled around and took off down the hall. Jacob was on me in seconds. He grabbed at me, and caught my arm, hard. I cried out in pain as he yanked me backwards, gripping my other arm as well. He stared into my face, and slowly began to squeeze tighter.

Susana was full on wailing now.

"Jacob," I pleaded desperately, " please, let go. Listen- listen! Suze is crying. Let me go get Suze!"

His eyes glazed over and he dropped my arms before ambling over to the couch and passing out in a heap.

It took me over forty five minutes to soothe Susana back to sleep. I stared at the ceiling until I heard Jake's cell phone alarm sound at seven and I rose as well, knowing Suze would be up soon anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Yup. Still true. Please R&R, it's greatly appreciated!** **And don't worry, the story is about to take a happier turn!! :)**

I heard Susana stirring on the baby monitor and crept quietly into her room. I peered into her crib. I loved catching her right on the brink of waking. She stretched out her tiny limbs, and slowly rolled over. Her groggy brown eyes caught mine and she gave me a lazy smile. This tiny girl could melt my heart in seconds.

"Hey girly girl," I whispered smiling back at her. "Let's get you pretty for dinner with daddy, huh?"

She shifted and sat up reaching her chubby arms up to me. I lifted her and settled her onto my hip. It amazed me how well she fit so perfectly on my hip like that, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

My mother had laughed when I told her that.

"It is the most natural thing in the world," she laughed aloud, "that's why women have hips! Babies just slide right down mens' legs!" I had laughed too.

I hummed as I pulled a long sleeve tee shirt over her head, followed by a dark blue corduroy jumper and patterned tights. I left her black Mary Jane's off for now, because it was an epic battle I didn't intend to fight until the last minute.

By six thirty Suze was fussing, hungry for her dinner. She whined, yanking on the bow of a pig tail as I texted her father for the fifth time in the past hour.

_"Where r u? What happened 2 coming home early?????"_

No response.

By seven thirty Suze was in full melt down mode. I sighed, securing a bib around her neck and plopping her in the high chair. I scattered a few pieces of banana on the tray while I heated up some left over chicken and dumplings for her. While the baby happily alternated squishing the bananas in her mouth, on the tray, and in her hair, I dialed Jake once more. When his voice mail picked up again I threw the phone onto the counter in frustration.

I rolled over, in our big empty bed to check the time. The red glow of the alarm clock read 2:45 a.m. I couldn't sleep. I was sure Jacob was out at the bars with Embry, Sam, and the rest of the guys from the shop. Drinking himself into oblivion. I didn't understand what he was trying to do. I loved our little family, our little life. When Jake wasn't drinking, of course. I was tensed in anticipation of the confrontation that was bound to occur. But eventually I drifted off.

"BELLA!"

I jumped out of bed and for a moment I was completely panicked. The rage in his voice had me scared out of my mind. I couldn't think straight. Should I try to calm him down? Run for the phone, call the police? Make a break for the baby's room? Stay put?

"BELLA, DAMN IT!" I felt the breath whoosh out of me, I hadn't even realized I wasn't breathing. I made a point to take in deep gulps of air as I silently walked down the hall and into the living room. Passing out from lack of oxygen wouldn't do me any good. Jake wasn't there. My heart was pounding as I entered the kitchen. I peered in but didn't see Jake there either. I was about to turn and check the garage when Jake stepped out of the hallway. I gasped and staggered backwards.

" Are you scared of me?" He asked, his voice flat and dead.

"I-I, you-you… you just startled me is all," I stuttered, "Hon, why don't you just come on to bed with me. We can talk in the morning.""Oh Bells," he said smiling, but the smile wasn't playful. It was a crocodile smile, and I was scared. "I'd rather talk now." I opened my mouth but didn't have time to so much as draw a breath. His open hand connected with my cheek, and my head snapped back.

"I believe I said I'd rather talk now, Bells-- not 'I'd rather sit back and listen to you bitch and moan a little more.'"

The pain was blinding, I felt like my eye was going to explode.

"Ok, Jake. Talk. I'm listening." I said evenly. I turned slowly and walked back into the living room. I sat tentatively on a chair, cradling my face in my hand.

Jacob followed, and stood over me. On instinct I stood, trying to get a better position in this sick game, but Jake's huge hands shoved my backwards into the chair.

"I'd prefer you to SIT." He sneered down at me.

"I am just so SICK of you always NAGGING me. 'Stop drinking, stop partying, responsibility, blah blah blah'" he leaned in and screamed into my face. I turned away trying to hide the tears, knowing they'd only infuriate him further. He grabbed my chin in his hand and I jerked it away. I knew it was a mistake. I could see his fist and instantly felt the pain as it made contact with my nose. Blood immediately poured down my face and I fell onto the floor in front of him.

"Please, please, please. . . ." I begged again and again, but he was deaf to my pleas.

Jacob was no longer recognizable as he stood over me, ranting and yelling. He accentuated his tirade by kicking me fiercely in the stomach, and when I curled in on myself, he kicked thoughtlessly and without aim, going for whatever he could make contact with.

When I came to, I was lying on the living room floor, lying in a small pool of congealed blood, sunlight filtering through the windows. The front of my shirt was caked in blood, and it hurt to think about moving. But then I heard Susana scream and I leapt to my feet and ran down the hall. I threw open the door, terrified of what I would find. But Susana was just standing in her crib crying in her pajamas like any other morning. I grabbed her and held her close to me sobbing.

I spun around, suddenly paranoid. Where was Jacob?

I shushed Susana as best I could and set her back in the crib. I locked her door and shut her inside. I reached above her door frame, feeling for the skeleton key we kept there, squeezing it in my palm.

My breathing came rapid and shallow as I moved silently through our home searching for Jacob. I finally made it the front of the house where I peered out of the windows. His car was gone. My brain immediately went into overdrive.

As I prepared Susana's morning bottle, I quickly made lists and preparations in my head at lightening speed. I let myself back into the nursery and I handed Suze her bottle. She peered at me curiously as I quickly changed her diaper and threw some clothes on her. I strapped her in her car seat and carried baby and seat into the bathroom with me, locking the door behind us. I stripped off my clothes and gasped in horror. My sides, stomach, back, and legs were already turning sickly shades of purple. I moved my fingers over my body gingerly, everything hurt, but nothing felt broken. I scrubbed the blood off my face, thankful my nose wasn't broken either, though both my eyes were swollen. I scraped my hair back into a pony tail and threw on some jeans and a tee.

I yanked our big suitcase down from the top of our closet and threw it on the bed. I quickly threw my clothes into it haphazardly, before I lugged it down to the hall to Suze's room and stuffed it full of her clothes, a few blankets, diapers, and toys. I lugged it to the kitchen, and sprinted back to my room to get Suze. I sat the car seat on the kitchen table, and handed Susana my cell phone to keep her occupied. I found a cardboard box and quickly loaded it down with formula and baby food. I dashed out to my car and stowed our things in the trunk.

I took one final look around the house that had been our home, before heading to the car.

I stopped at the bank and wiped out both savings and checking accounts, and deposited all the cash into a personal account I'd set up months earlier, just in case it came to this.

Then I turned onto the highway, and began to drive. I had no idea where I was going. I didn't want anything set it stone, I thought that having no concrete plans would make it harder for Jake to follow us.

Three hours later my phone rang.

Jake.

I hit ignore and kept driving. I finally had to put the phone on silent, his calls were incessant.

Eventually I picked up. I figured this could quickly go the wrong way and work against me some how. I didn't want police and missing persons reports involved.

"Hello?" I answered wearily.

"Bella? Oh my God, Bella where are you? I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry!" Jacob said, sobbing.

"I'm sorry too, Jake," I whispered. "I'm sorry-- we're not coming home again."

"What!? What? Oh God. . . Oh God. What've I done? What've I done? Bella, please--please…" His voice was broken, hysterical.

"Shh, shh," I soothed, "I know this is hard. I never thought we'd end up here. But Jake… we can't live this way. I want a divorce. Please don't try to follow us, or contact me again. I'll call you in a few months and if you've gotten your shit together, I'll go through the courts to arrange visitation with Susana for you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jake.""Bella! Bella, no! NO! Please, please, come home-- bring my baby home!" He was sobbing again, but I quietly hung up the phone. Then I pulled off the interstate, and onto the shoulder.

I put my head on the steering wheel and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

**_Five Months Later_**

Susana and I had settled in small town in Louisiana. We had a little yellow house with a back yard, and I had a new job at a local bookstore. I started today, and I was nervous. I hadn't worked since highschool. After Jake and I got married, he insisted I didn't have to work, and then I got pregnant, and then I was content to stay home with Suze. Needless to say I'd been out of the workforce for quite awhile.

I tearfully dropped Suze off at her new daycare. At first she clung to my legs, but she almost immediately warmed up to her teacher, Ms. Rosalie. The leggy and gorgeous blonde bent down in front of Suze and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, Susana, I'm Ms. Rose. I know you're a little scared, but we're going to have so much fun today! Do you like baby dolls? I happen to have some really sweet babies, do you want to see?" Rosalie asked brightly.

Suze nodded shyly. Rose stood and held out her hand, and Susana reached up and took it. Rosalie smiled over her shoulder at me as she led her away.

"She'll be fine, Mrs. Black, don't worry!"

"Oh please, call me Bella," I urged her.

"Alright, Bella! We'll see you this afternoon. Say 'Bye, Mommy!'" she said to Suze.

Suze turned around quickly and gave me an absent minded wave before she returned her attention to the impressive collection of dolls in front of her.

Rose and I smiled at each other, and I let myself out quietly.

I was so nervous by the time I reached the bookstore my hands were shaking.

"Relax, Bella!" I told myself. "They're just people, it's just a bookstore. How hard could it be?"

When I found the job in the paper I thought it'd be a perfect fit. I loved to read. Now I wasn't so sure. Maybe I should do something a little less people oriented. Oh well, too late now.

I entered the bookstore, and the delicious aroma of coffee hit me. I looked around and noticed the entire back of the store was a little coffee shop. A beautiful dark wood counter/bar ran the length of the building and a few people were pulled up to the bar sipping their beverages in comfy leather chairs. A tiny woman with short, choppy and stylish black hair was wearing a fuchsia apron, grinning as she wiped down the counter. She leaned in conspiratorially to the old man in front of her, listening to something he was saying and then threw back her head in laughter. Just then she looked up and spotted me.

"Hello there! Can I help ya? Care for a cup of coffee?" she called out pleasantly.

"Um. . . I'm Bella. Bella Bla- Bella Swan. I work here?" I hadn't intended it to come out a question.

The pixie girl leaned forward and said something to the old man with a wink and then ducked under the counter and ran up to me. From a distance she didn't look it, but once in front of me I realized she had to be five feet tall, max.

I stuck out my hand, but she simply jumped up and hugged me tight.

"Oh Bella, you are just going to love working here! We're all really close, but I'm sure you could already tell that, you're not THAT new in town are you? Oh well anyway, I own the shop, but I'm not a tyrant or anything for sure. Have you ever worked in retail or food service?" She rattled off the questions rapid fire and I was having a hard time keeping up. And the entire time she spoke she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

I stood there stunned. She looked at me sideways a small smile on her pouty mouth.

"I'm Alice…by the way…" she said slowly.

"I-I--" I faltered not really knowing what to say.

A pretty olive skinned girl with dark hair and red rim glasses appeared beside me said laughingly "it takes a while to get used to Turbo Speed Alice!"

I smiled, relieved to know I wasn't the only one having trouble keeping up.

"Hey!" said Alice grudgingly. "Oh you know we love you Alice," she said laughing again, "I'm Angela, by the way, I work in this crazy house too."

"Bella Swan," I said smiling.

"Alright, alright," Alice grinned, "Bella let me show you the ropes!" She twirled away and I trailed after her.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Alice showed me how to work the various contraptions in the coffee shop, and Angela showed me how to work the computer system in the book store. I even helped a few customers!

Alice had just left for lunch, after I assured her for fifteen minutes straight I could handle being behind the counter for an hour alone. This was before I discovered the espresso machine was possessed. I'd managed to use it perfectly fine four times that day, but as I was taking a woman's order a horrified look came across her face.

"Miss? Oh, wow. Oh gosh, ma'am? I think something's wrong with that thing," she said gesturing behind me.

"Hmm?" I said turning to see what she was pointing at.

The machine was lurching side to side, and growling. Suddenly it spewed espresso everywhere and we both shrieked. The growling grew louder, and the lurching more intense. When a spray of coffee hit my fuchsia apron I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"That's it!" I hollered. I held my hands in front of me trying to deflect the spewing as I got closer to investigate.

"Be careful!" the woman warned, "it's probably very hot."

Good point, I grabbed some pot holders from under the counter, and turned to face the beast again.

"Stop it! Stop that right now!" I yelled at it in frustration. "It's my first day on the job, so help me… if you get me fired!" I hollered. I grabbed a whisk from the counter and whacked at it. Tentatively at first and then more vigorously.

"Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!" I yelled.

"Ma'am, it sure looks like you've got everything under control, but if I could be of some assistance. You might try unplugging it," a deep male voice said from behind me. With more than a hint of laughter.

Without turning around I gave the machine one more good whisk whack before I reached behind it and unplugged it. It gave an exhausted sigh, gurgled once, and died.

I whirled around, "Thanks."

And I found myself face to face with a very attractive blonde man. He was about 6'4" or so, lanky but muscular. He was leaning casually on the counter. His blue eyes were kind but cool.

"No problem at all. I mean, I'm sure you had it taken care of but--"

"Oh yea, I definitely had the situation under control," I agreed.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Jasper Hale, pleasure to meet you."I grinned back, taking his hand. "Bella Swan. It's my first day." "Ah," he said laughing.

"So what can I get you? Don't say espresso." I warned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still not the owner of Twilight, guys!**

"I would love a muffin and a regular coffee, please." Jasper smiled at me.

I gave him a thankful smile and turned around to fill his order.

"So I haven't seen you around here before," he said to me.

"No, no-- like I said it's my first day. I just moved to town actually about a week ago." I called to him over my shoulder.

"Oh really? Well welcome," he said laughing, "Actually I come in here as often as I can. I'm kind of stalking this beautiful creature," he admitted sheepishly.

I handed him a warm blueberry muffin and his mug of coffee.

"Yea?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Describe this beautiful creature to me. I may be new in town but perhaps I can help you. "

"Well, she's the tiniest little thing. She has the prettiest dark hair, short and sassy-- but still classy," he said pointing his finger at me.

"Go on, go on," I urged him. I already had a pretty good idea who his beautiful creature was.

"Dark, laughing eyes. And she's just a ball of energy. Always moving, always talking." He added.

"Always impecably dressed?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "Tell me you know her!"

"Oh I know her alright. But why haven't you made the moves to make this beautiful creature yours?" I said with a sideways glance.

" Well to tell the truth . . . She kind of intimidates me." His face flushed.

"Oh gosh!" I laughed aloud. "Her name is Alice, and she's a complete sweetheart. She's also the owner of this place, my boss, and walking over here this very moment."

"What!? I-I I better be going, I-I I've got a meeting an-and I .." He was completely flustered, and in his rush to get away knocked his mug of coffee over into his own lap.

"Ohmygosh!" Alice shrieked running over. She immediately grabbed some napkins off the counter and began blotting at his crotch furiously.

"I am so sorry! I've been meaning to order new mugs, I just KNEW these didn't have level bottoms! And our counters! Gosh-- we over buff them! They're too slippery! I'm so sorry! Please don't sue me!" Alice gushed.

The entire spiel flew out of her mouth in less than fifteen seconds. Jasper sat there stunned, hands in the air, gaping at the pixie rubbing him down with paper napkins. Jasper finally found his voice.

"Ma'am, I assure it was entirely my fault. I have no intentions of suing you!" He blurted out.

At that moment, Jasper looked down, and Alice stopped her stain busting mission long enough to look up.

"Oh. Oh wow," she breathed, still intimately close to his crotch.

"Uh… hi. I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale," he stuck his hand out as Alice slowly stood back up and took a step back.

"Alice," she said sweetly, letting him take her hand and plant a kiss on it. "Alice Brandon."

"Well Alice, it's my pleasure to make your acquaintance. And I'm terribly sorry about the mess I've made." He said with a shy smile.

"Oh, it's alright," she replied at what almost sounded like a normal speed.

I rolled my eyes at the coffee shop romance unfolding before my eyes. I wiped down the counters and straightened up a bit before pulling off the hot pink apron and hanging it up on the hook in the back.

"Alice, if you don't mind I'm going to head out. I've got to pick up my baby by three."

"You have a baby?" Her head whipped around.

I smiled at them both. "Yes, I have a one year old daughter. Susana."

"A daughter? That's great! Oh, I saw the cutest sun dresses at AnnaBell's & Bows Boutique the other day! What color is her hair?" Alice inquired seriously. "Wait-- I'll bet you have a picture don't you? Show me a picture." She demanded, already holding her hand out.

I laughed and rustled through my purse to pull her pictures out of my wallet. "Here," I said, handing them over.

"Oh! Oh! This baby is gorgeous! Look at her! Look at those curls! Jasper, look how beautiful she is!" She thrust them under his nose.

"Bella, you do have a darlin' little girl there," he said smiling and passing the pictures back to Alice.

"Ohhh, Bella- you've been hiding something! Who is this hunk?" She demanded pointing to the man in our family photo.

I sighed, looking at Jake's long dark hair, russet skin, and gleaming white teeth in that perfect smile.

"That's Susuana's father, my ex husband." I stated.

Awkward glances flew around for a moment.

"It's fine, really. Alice- I've got to go, if you don't need me longer." I said, desperate to get away.

"Oh sure Bella! I'll see you tomorrow morning! Kiss that sweet girl for me, I can't wait to meet her." She was already standing with her arm around Jasper's waist, his arm was slung casually over her shoulder, like they'd been together forever instead of the past twenty minutes. I couldn't help but grin.

"It was nice meeting you Jasper!" I said.

"Oh yes, nice meeting you to Bella." He drawled.

I smiled and headed to my car. I pulled up at the daycare, and willed myself not to sprint into the building. I'd never been away from Susana this long before. I headed down the hall and flung open the door to her classroom a little harder than I intended.

"Momma!" Susana shouted happily, but she didn't bother putting down her toys. "Hey Bella," Rosalie hollered from a water and sand play table near the back of the room. She stood up and waded through the children to get to me.

"She's been great today. You should be proud." She smiled. "So how are you liking your job over at Alice's?"

"You know Alice too?" I asked shocked.

"You forget this is a small town," she laughed. "Plus my brother has dragged me there on many a mission searching for his secret angel."

"No way. Wait-- your brother is Jasper?" I asked shocked.

"How could you know that? Oh wait-- did he finally get arrested for creepy stalking?" She asked.

I laughed aloud, and picked up Susana who had finally deigned to grace me with her presence.

"No, nothing like that. He and Alice finally met! I'm not entirely sure they aren't headed to Vegas right now to get hitched."

"ALICE? He's been after Alice this whole time? That boy is such a putz! I've known her for years, she's one of my best friends. Caridee, play dough is for playing with, not eating!" She quickly walked over to the manipulative table and pried purple play dough out of a little blonde girls mouth. "Anyways, I guess because he went to college out of state he didn't put two and two together until . .. Today!" She laughed again and her whole face lit up and her blue eyes sparkled.

"We should really all get together sometime, us girls. I don't have any friends in this town." I told her hopefully.

"Most definitely," Rosalie said with another grin. She bent down and retrieved a puzzle piece from under the edge of an area rug and handed it to a very frustrated little boy who thanked her with a big grin of his own as he completed his puzzle.

"Maybe even this weekend if you're free! We could go shopping!" She said animatedly.

I groaned. "I'm not the best shopper," I warned.

"Oh please," she smiled, "with me and Alice around-- you just do as we say and you'll be styling in no time." She scrawled her number on a piece of construction paper in crayon and handed it over.

"Call me later, and we'll get it all set up okay?" She had already turned around and engaged a set of fighting and crying toddlers in a rousing rendition of the ABC's, but she gave me a grin and a little wave of her beautiful manicured fingers.

I bundled up Susana's things and waved back as we headed to the car. I was really happy with the way things were turning out. I even sang along to the radio, loudly I might add, on the way home.

However, when I stepped inside the little yellow bungalow I now called home the message light on the answering machine was blinking ominously.


End file.
